Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information handling system displays and, more particularly, to multi-mode display sharing.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly integrated within portable information handling systems configured in the form of laptop, notebook, netbook, and tablet computers, among others, and personal mobile devices, such as smart phones. Desktop or non-portable information handling systems also use display devices, which are often implemented as separate devices with input ports for graphical display signals. As users of information handling systems increasingly own and operate multiple systems, including portable systems and personal mobile devices, it may be difficult for users to easily integrate display outputs from multiple sources into a single display device.